Sword Art Online: Ender's Beginning
by Ender The Average Gamer
Summary: Evan Jaks is just a normal 16 year old kid, But when him and his sister get trapped in Sword Art Online they have to fight for their lives. Making new friends and some enemies they will have to survive in their new reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I am writing so I don't know how good it will be. If you have any suggestions or feedback I would love to hear it. Chapter 1 is going to be really short but I promise that there will be longer chapters at some point. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Five days before official launch)

Evan, Evan, Evan

"What?" I ask as I slowly wake up. As I look around my room I see my Sister Tracie standing next to my bed trying to wake me up. Tracie is two years younger than me. She has dirty blonde hair and is about six inches shorter than me.

"Hey Evan?" She asks, "Do you think you can get that game that you beta tested for me? It sounded really fun and I would like to try it out."

"Sure" I say as I start to get out of bed. "Give me a few minutes and then we can go to the store."

"Ok" she yells excitedly as she runs out of my room.

As I get out of my bed and go down stairs I yelled at my mom that Tracie and I are going to the store and will be back later.

I walked outside and saw Tracie already to go in my car. As we started to drive off I got a bad feeling that I was making a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

(Five minutes before servers come online)

It was five minutes before I could return to the world of swords that I loved so much. I had already gotten lunch and told Tracie that in game my name would be Ender and that I would meet her on the north side of the plaza. Before the beta ended I traded info with one of my friends in the beta test. He said that he would meet up with me around 2:00.

As the clocked turned to 1:00 I put on my Nerve Gear and said the magic words "Link Start!" When I got in a screen appeared before me saying:

"Do you want to keep your Beta Test character info?"

"Ender"

Yes No

I selected yes and spawned into the starting city. I was close to the North side of the plaza so I walked over to the gate. While I was waiting a girl looking similar to my sister walked up to me and I asked "Tracie?"

She said yes and that in the game she went with the name Jakie. We head to the markets on the north side of the city and went to a NPC merchant. I used my col to buy a basic dagger and two basic health potions. Jakie bought a basic katana and two health potions. With our basic items we headed out to the boar fields right outside the Town of Beginnings. Before we went through the gate I sent a friend request to Jakie and sent a message to my friend telling him that I'll be in the north fields with my sister.

After we got to the boar fields I taught Jakie how to use basic sword skills and how to fight in the game. Soon we were both level 3 when I heard the voice of my friend.

"Hey Ender" I hear. As I start to turn around I shouted hey to my friend Kirito. Behind him was a blonde girl dressed in green armor. Kirito introduced her as his sister Leafa. After introductions we helped Kirito and Leafa level up.

It was around 5:30 and we were getting tired. We were all level 7 and Jakie and I were about to log off when I noticed that the log off button was missing. As I was about to mention it to Kirito we all got teleported to The Town of Beginnings.

Everyone was confused and I was worried about the missing button. Everything around us suddenly got tinted red and Kayaba appeared. After quickly explaining what was going on he offered us the best luck and mentioned a gift in out inventories.

I pulled out a hand mirror and was transformed into my real self. I looked around and saw that Jakie was her real self and what I assumed Kirito and Leafa looked like in the real world.

People started to panic as we ran out of the Plaza. We knew that the only way to survive was to become strong and level up.


	3. Chapter 3

(1 month after release)

It's been a full month since this game started. Kirito, Leafa and I were leaving town to explore the floor One dungeon. After the game started Jakie picked up the blacksmithing skill so she was in town working on her skills.

As we were leaving in the morning I got a message from the info broker Argo saying that there was going to be a boss raid meeting at 1:00 the next day. I passed this info along to Kirito and Leafa and kept walking towards the dungeon.

After a few hours of grinding in the dungeon we were walking back towards town when we heard a scream. We started to run towards the scream and saw a girl struggling to fight off a pack of Dire Wolves. We ran over and started to help the girl fight off the dire wolves. After we helped her we introduced ourselves and she told us her name was Lilly. She had black hair and was a dagger user like myself. While we were talking she mentioned that she was a solo player but was looking for a group to join so she could help clear the game. I mentioned the meeting to her and sent a invite so she could join our group.

We started heading back to town so we could get our armor and weapons repaired by Jakie. Once we got back to town we introduced Jakie to Lilly and informed Jakie about the meeting tomorrow.

The Next Day

Kirito, Leafa, Lilly, Jakie, and I were sitting at the meeting waiting for it to start. A man walked up onto the stage and introduced himself as Diavel. The meeting was going fine until a player by the name of Kibaou came up and wanted the beta testers to give up all their stuff. This was quickly shut down by a tall African American man by the name of Agil. He pulled out a guide book talking about how everyone had the same info but people still died.

After that bit of commotion we were told to get into groups of 7. Us only having 5 started to look around for any solo players. We saw two players sitting right next to each other. I walked over and asked them if they would join my group for the raid. They looked at each other and the guy on the left said sure.

We walked back over to my group and they introduced themselves. The taller one who looked around 16 said his name is Horace. He's a tank player who used a greatsword and a tower shield. The shorter one who also looked around 16 introduced himself as Zesh. He uses a one handed longsword but I could see a dagger strapped to his side. We introduced ourselves to them and invited them to the party. We were told by Diavel that the raid group was heading out the next day at noon.

Kirito asked the two if they had a place to stay until the raid the next day. Horace said that they came from a different town so they didn't have a inn to stay at. We invited them to stay at our inn and started walking over to the inn. We were in the main dining room at The Black Stallion inn, getting to know our two new party members better. They were brothers who played older MMOs like Guild Wars 2 and Tera. Horace always played a tank in the old MMOs so he went with that. Zesh plays more as a tank hybrid, with good survivability and DPS (Damage Per Second). Since we were mostly a light armor high DPS group have a tank and a hybrid balanced out the party more.

Lilly was never big into video games when she was younger but one of her gamer friends told her to get this game. According to her, her friend was out of town on the day of launch so she did not get trapped with the rest, but Lilly found herself trapped in a world knowing no one and only a small idea on how to play.

The inn we had got was a suite with multiple rooms. Lilly, Leafa, and Jackie shared one, Kirito and I shared one of them, and the brothers shared the last one. "Hey Kirito, how do you think the boss fight will go tomorrow?" I asked him. He replied saying that he thought it would go fine but for some reason he felt that something big would happen that would split the player base.

The Next Day

We were waiting at the gate to the city, waiting for everyone to gather for the raid. Once everyone was there Diable led the group out of the city and towards the dungeon. We worked our way through the dungeon before reaching the boss room.

"I only have one thing to say, Lets win this!" Diable says before opening the doors to the boss room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I only have one thing to say, Lets win this!" Diavel says before opening the doors to the boss room. As we walk into the boss room the room gets brighter and the BGM (Background Music) turns on. The Boss _**Illfang the Kobold Lord**_ jumps off of his throne and charges at the players.

"Charge" shouts Diavel, as all the players let out a mighty roar and charges the boss. Our group was one of the DPS groups that would flank the boss and hit it while the tanks held its aggro. Kirito, Leafa, Jakie, and Zesh charged in first with their swords while Horace looked out for any adds (Minions that the boss summons). Lillie and I stayed back a bit switching in with our daggers and jumping to slice at its neck.

Everything was going fine until the boss hit the red part of his final bar. He let out a roar and jumped back while throwing his shield and axe to the side. "Everyone stay back, I got this" yells Diavel as he charges at the boss. Suddenly Illfang pulls out a Nodachi, and jumps to the pillars. After jumping off the pillars Illfang slashes his sword across Diavel's chest, flinging him back. Kirito tried to rush over to him and heal him but it was too late, Diavel shattered into polygons and the whole raid group became a panicked mess. Knowing we had to do something I yelled over to Kirito that we need to finish this. Together Kirito and I charge at Illfang. Kirito hits first with his sword and I quickly followed up with my dagger. We kept switching and eventually we hit him at the same time and finished him off.

The whole room cheered as we finished off Illfang. Our party was the first over to us helping us up. I looked at my rewards screen and saw that I got the LAB (Last Attack Bonus). It was called the **Cloak of Shadows** and gave a huge boost to my hiding skill and my agility. "Hey Ender, since we both hit him with that last attack did you also get a LAB?", asked Kirito, as he walked over. "Yeah I got a cloak called the Cloak of Shadows." I asked kirito what he got and he replied saying he got a coat called the Coat of Midnight.

"Stop cheering" yells Kibaou, as he stands up. "Why did you let Diavel die?" He asked. Kirito tried to respond but was quickly cut off when Kibaou claims that they withheld information about the boss so they could get the loot. Some people started yelling Beta testers, and cheaters. This whole situation was getting bad. I quickly looked over to Kirito as he stood up. Someone decided to combine beta tester and cheater and yelled out beater. Kirito just starts laughing as I quickly join by his side, knowing he was going to do something rash.

"Beater, yes I like that. You can call me a Beater but don't compare me to the other Beta testers." Says Kirito while he is still laughing. I quickly spoke up saying that "Most of the beta testers were such noobs that they could hardly level up. But not Kirito and I, we knew about the boss's skills because we have fought harder enemies in floors that most of the testers had never reached." "So don't compare us to those noobs" Kirito says as he equips his new coat of midnight. I quickly follow and equip my cloak of shadows. We turn around and walk to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Our party quickly followed behind us and caught up to when we reached the second floor. Horace and Zesh walk up to us first and told us that they dont think were bad people or Beaters. Soon the girls walked up to us and I knew what I had to say. "I'm sorry but I am leaving the party." Kirito quickly follows up saying he is also. Jackie quickly runs up to me hugging and about to cry begging me not to leave. "I'm sorry" I tell her, "but if people see you with me then they will hate you also." "Stay with the others and stay strong, I'll see you soon" I say while letting go of her.

I walked up to Horace and Zesh asking them to watch the three girls while Kirito and I were playing solo. They said they would stay with them and that they would be safe. Thanking them I walked over to Lillie and asked her to look over Jackie also. She said she would and I started to walk away towards the mountains. I wanted to be gone before the rest of the raid group caught up to us. I didn't want to leave but I knew it would be for a short time and that they would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Without looking back I walked towards the mountains of floor two. If I was going to be playing solo for a bit I needed skills that would keep me alive. In the beta there was a rumor about a martial arts skill in the mountains on floor two. I don't know if it was true but martial arts would go well with my daggers.

After about a hour I finally reached the mountains. I decided to take a quick breather and walked over to a stream. As I walked towards the sound of the water I saw a old fisherman sitting there with his rod in the water. There was a gold question mark above his head meaning he had a quest. I walked over and asked him what he was doing.

"Just sitting here fishing in the water, young man" he replied. Suddenly his rod got tugged into the water and a huge fish came out. "Help me kill this fish and I shall reward you" the old man told me. I quickly pulled out my dagger and ran towards the fish.

The fish spat out water blasts at me but I quickly dogged. I slid underneath the fish stuck my dagger up and ran the dagger along its stomach. I quickly turned and jumped on it stabbing it and quickly killing it.

As I opened the rewards screen, I saw that I got an item called **Fishmail Gloves**. They were fingerless gloves that had black fish scales on them acting as padding. I quickly equipped them as the old man walked up to me.

"Mighty fine knife work, young man" he said to me. "For your reward, I know a martial arts master who is looking for students. I can take you there if you want" He told me. I quickly said yes "well hop on my boat and we will be off" the old man said. I hop onto his boat and we start drifting down the river.

After about thirty minutes I see a clearing to the side with a huge boulder and a dojo. The old man pulls up to the shore and gets out. "Follow me" he says as he walks towards the dojo. Inside of the dojo another old man is sitting on a mat. The fisherman tells me to talk to him and then leaves. I walk up to the old man and asked if he was looking for students. The old man replied with "yes, but if you want to learn you must break the boulder outside with only your fists. "Ok that sounds easy enough" I said, but before I could walk outside the old man painted whiskers on my face and told me that I could not leave until the boulder was broken.

I walked over to the boulder and tried smashing it as hard as I could with my fists. When nothing happened I realized that if I was learning a new skill then I would have to use that skill to break the rock. I opened my menu and saw the martial arts skill. I selected learn skill and my fist started to glow yellow, I punched down on the boulder and it shattered.

The old man walked out of his dojo. "Congrats on learning the martial arts skill" he told me. He then prompted me to leave his dojo because he had nothing else to teach me. As I was walking away I decided that I needed to find the dungeon and start grinding.


End file.
